Sólo Dímelo
by Nidra
Summary: Hermione y Ron se encuentran solos en la sala común. Ella nota algo en él, y decide preguntar. ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Ron? Al parecer, no es tan simple... RxHr, OneShot ! Reviews please !


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

**Dímelo**

Estaba sentado frente a Hermione, con la mirada fija en ella, que concentradamente sus deberes.

Harry se había ido rápidamente al despacho de Snape. Tenía que cumplir un castigo, etiquetando frascos de materiales o pociones… El malvado profesor de pociones lo había escuchado justo cuando lanzaba maleficios y groserías en contra de Malfoy, en la mitad de una pelea. Por eso, se quedaría toda la tarde "ocupado".

Se encontraban ambos en la sala común de Griffindor, en silencio. Aburridos, bueno, en realidad Ron no lo estaba tanto.

Supuestamente estaban estudiando, pero esto sólo lo había logado la chica que estaba frente a él, ya que Ron se encontraba mirando hace por lo menos 15 minutos a Hermione, quien aún no se había percatado de la situación, pues escribía y escribía en largos pergaminos, sin parar.

Le observaba detenidamente el rostro, el desordenado cabello, las manos. Examinaba con los ojos cada rincón de ella. Se fijaba en cada detalle o gesto que hicieran sus ojos, sus cejas…sus labios, que por cierto, se moría por probar.

Hace ya un año que había admitido su amor por la bruja. Lo había sentido desde el primer año. Pero había sido tan orgulloso, que no se había atrevido a aceptarlo. Ahora lo sabía. Se había enamorado de ella.

La castaña, al sentir la mirada de Ron sobre ella, levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, curiosa, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Notaba la mirada insistente de Ron en ella. Se extrañó al ver que el rostro de Ron adquiría un color rosa.

Pero él no respondió, se encontraba sumamente concentrado el los ojos de ella, examinando el color de éstos… Pensando en ella. Además, no tenía ganas de responderle… ¿Qué le diría? "_No ocurre nada, sólo es que estaba pensando en que te amo desde el primer día en que te vi… Pensaba en que eres perfecta, para mí…"._ Imposible. La mejor opción era estar callado, feliz de poder mirarla…

-¿Ron? – consultó una vez más, pero al ver que Ron no emitía sonido alguno, y que para colmo, la miraba fijamente, se sonrojó, sin poder controlarlo - … Ni modo…

Intentó continuar con su trabajo, pero le era imposible. Se había desconcentrado, y todo gracias Ronald. ¿Y por qué la miraba así? Cada vez la ponía más nerviosa, a tal punto de que se mordía el labio inferior continuamente y lo miraba de reojo.

Ya desesperándose, levantó la mirada nuevamente, y lo encaró.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? – le dijo, ya enojándose.

Ron sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No lo evitaría más. No iba a explicarle las mil sensaciones que ella producía en él. No iba a explicarle que cada día se enamoraba más de ella. No iba a decirle que ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que actuar.

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento, con su mirada fija en ella (¡Y es que no se la podía sacar de encima!). Caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para verle el rostro, ya que él se encontraba frente a ella, y ella se encontraba sentada. Esto la incomodó, no se sentiría "inferior" a él. Se levantó también, sin quitar la mirada. Por lo menos ahora estaba a su altura…aunque Ron era notablemente más alto.

-¿Que diablos te pas… -

No pudo continuar. Ron con una mano la había afirmado de la cintura, y con la otra le afirmaba el cuello. Había acercado su rostro al de ella. A tal punto, de que sentía la respiración de él sobre su rostro.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, acercándose más a él. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Sintió primero un pequeño roce, suave, que hizo que se estremeciera por completo. Sus brazos, instintivamente subieron a su cuello.

Ron posó por completo sus labios en los de ella, afirmándola más fuerte aún. Sintió una de las manos de Hermione sobre su nuca, revolviendo su cabello. Sintió también como ella, al instante le respondía el beso. Había inclinado un poco la cabeza, profundizando así la caricia.

Así estuvieron varios minutos. Sus lenguas exploraban territorios antes nunca conocidos… Sintieron sensaciones antes nunca vividas.

Luego de unos instantes se separaron. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, muy cerca de él. Él los abrió de a poco. Se encontró con el rostro de ella sonrojado. Ella aún tenía la boca semi-abierta.

Por fin abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los azules de él. Ron le sonrió. Ella le respondió la sonrisa. Sin separarse, así de juntos, Ron apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, aspirando su aroma.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione… eso es lo que me pasa- le susurró al oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera una vez más.

Ella tomó entre sus manos el rostro de él, y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, lo besó nuevamente. Lento, tierno, suave. Le respondió.

-Yo también – susurró ella entre besos.

Ron la miró, sonrió nuevamente, y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Se encontraban, así, juntos, en silencio. Pensando en sus mutuos sentimientos. En lo que antes no se habían dicho, pero que en el fondo, sabían y sentían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando de repente, un sonido en la puerta de entrada de la sala común, los sorprendió. Se separaron sin decir nada, rápidamente.

Por la puerta entró Harry, algo malhumorado.

-¡No me digan nada! ¡No me hablen! ¡El estúpido de Snape nos ha quitado 50 puntos sólo porque etiqueté mal dos frascos!...

Al parecer el pelinegro no se había percatado de la situación, ni de lo que había interrumpido, por lo que siguió refunfuñado, ante el completo silenció de sus amigos, quienes, estaban al máximo de colorados.

-¡Lo único que quiero es dormir de una buena vez! Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo… ¿Han estado estudiando toda la tarde?- dijo mientras lanzaba un bufido y luego daba vueltas como loco por la sala. No esperó respuesta – ¡Oh! ¡Por Merlín! Mañana hay examen de Historia! ¡No estudié nada! Y todo por culpa de ese viejo de…

Mientras Harry maldecía al profesor, Ron y Hermione se miraron, algo aliviados de que harry no los hubiera cuestionado.

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras, sin dejar de gritar groserías en contra de Snape.

Se quedaron nuevamente en la sala, solos.

-Bueno, tengo que descansar, o no me irá bien en los exámenes mañana…- dijo Hermione, sin mirar a Ron.

-Está bien, yo haré lo mismo… - respondió calmado él - ¿Y no te despides? – le dijo el pelirrojo, cuando Hermione se disponía a subir las escaleras.

Hermione lo miró. Sonrió. Se acercó a él, y lo miró picaronamente.

Ron la miró de la misma manera, algo sonrojado. Ella lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, pero se separó enseguida, dejando a Ron perplejo.

- Nos vemos mañana…- musitó en su oído – Te amo- finalizó

-Yo también...- dijo él, sonriendo, algo distraído. Y vio como la castaña subía las escaleras, sonrojada.

Después de todo, no había sido una tarde tan aburrida… Y lo mejor, era que la vería al día siguiente…

**Fin**

**Notas de autora: **Hola! Aquí me reporto con otro Fic, esta vez un One-Shot… (Otro Ron x Hermione para la colección! -) a mi me gustó mucho la idea, ya que salió muy espontáneamente! Y, aunque me costó escribirlo, creo que quedó bien…Bueno, eso me lo dicen ustedes, mediante los Reviews!

Ah! Y pásense por mi otro fic, "Nada de esto fue un error", y dejen sus comentarios, si?

Gracias!

Besitos,

_Nidra_


End file.
